Unknown
by Fire Sage
Summary: Legolas gets transported from Middle Earth to our world, and in New York no less! Adrienne is an average New Yorker, that takes pitty on him and takes him in. Are they really just friends?summary sux
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own.  
  
'thought' emphasis "talk" (more info)  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Early morning of Saturday, and the streets of New York were all ready filled with honking cars and taxis taking people to work. 'Glad I'm not one of them' twenty-one year old Adrienne Chase thought as she looked down at the crowed streets from her apartment balcony. She causally sipped her coffee, and waked back inside out of the early December cold. Sliding the glass door and white blinds behind her, Adrienne took off her faded gray robe, tossing it in a black arm chair that was beside the matching couch that she flopped down in. Picking the remote off the glass table in front of her, she pressed power and started to flip through random channels. Since nothing was on, she returned the remote to the table, Adrienne got up and took her coffee cup with her into the kitchen. Pouring the rest of the cups contents into the skin, and placed the rinsed out cup on the forest green counter. A small blinking light on the answering machine at far corner of the counter caught Adrienne attention.  
  
Adrienne walked over and pressed the play button. "Hey Adrienne it's Danielle, just wanted to tell you I can't make lunch today. Sorry, bye" Adrienne groaned, Danielle always did that. Adrienne shrugged, and headed back toher room. After passing four doors, one of which was a linen closet, she was in her room. The walls and comforter were a navy blue color, and the closet, bed, and floor (like the rest of the apartment) was wooden.  
  
Scanning her closet, she pulled out a black T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Slipping on her black boots, and running a brush through her average brown hair, she gave her self the once over in the mirror. Walking out of her bedroom and grabbed her house keys, then her jacket headed out.  
  
Adrienne walked down the crowed streets of New York, her hands in her pockets, eyes fixed on the sidewalk. With her mind on random thoughts, she didn't pay attention to people as she passed. Then it happened, she collided with someone on the sidewalk and stumbled back slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you...okay? " Adrienne lifted one of her eyebrows at the person she had run into. He had long hair, was fairly tall and had a bow and arrow. On his back was a quiver, filled with arrows. He was looking around, with a very confused look on his face as he looked around. "Hello, are you okay dude?" Adrienne asked, and put her hand on his shoulder. In a split second, he had turned around and she was greeted with the pointed end of an arrow."Hey, put that away before you get arrested!" Adrienne said, and he put the arrow and bow away.  
  
"Now, are you okay? You lost or something?"She asked again, but he seemed to ignore her. "Hello, I asked you a question" She said, getting annoyed by this man. "I heard you milady, but I choose not to answer. Your concern is not needed." He said, and Adrienne scoffed. "Listen here you! I'm trying to be nice, so you should at least acknowledge me when I ask you a question!" Adrienne snapped, and he turned around. "You are correct milady, it is rude of me to not acknowledge you when you speak. But, as I said before, your concern is not needed. I know where I wish to be, I...just do not know how to get there." He said, and Adrienne nodded. ' He must be a tourist, maybe from England or something. No one talks like that here. He is a really hot foreigner though 'she thought.  
  
She never seen a man who looked like this. He had long light blonde hair, longer than her own which only reached her shoulders. His skin was pale, and it brought out his hair and his eyes. They were deep, ocean or sky blue (depending on how you looked at him) that stared back at her in confussion. His clothes were other worldly, like he'd just jumped out of the medieval times of a history book and thrown in the deep end of the twenty-first century. His clothes just emphasized that fact. On his wrists he had brown leather wrist guards, which made there way up to his elbows. The rest of hisclothes were simple, made mostly of cloth. They mainly constisted of different shades of green, some silvers, and light brown. She saw he was looking over her too. This strange look crossed his face, as his eyes roamed over her figure.  
  
"Well, for starter, where are you staying?" She asked, braking the stare contest between them. "Staying?" "What hotel are you staying at? In which part of New York?" she asked, and he furrowed his brows. "New York? What is this New York?" He asked, and Adrienne quirked one of her eyebrows. "Your joking right? New York the city your in right now." She said, but he still didn't understand. "Your ear are pointed." she said, looking at them closely. "Yes, they are the way my ears are. My people and I are born with ears like this." He answered.  
  
"So you aren't from here. That explains some question, I'm Adrienne. What's your name?" She asked. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." He told her, and arched one of her eyebrows. "Mirkwood? Thranduil..." Adrienne repeated the words to herself and went wide eyed. "...Elves..." Legolas nodded at her conclusion. "You're an... Elf?" She said, tilting her head to the side slightly in confussion.  
  
"You are correct. I am the Prince of the Elves, in the Western Realm of Mirkwood, in Mi-"  
  
"Middle Earth." Adrienne smiled quaintly. For some reason, this information about Legolas wasn't freaking her out at all. Puzzled and confused her, but that's all. "So you have heard of my land." Legolas said, glad that she knew something he was talking about. "Yes, it's in Tolkin's book." Legolas's face fell again, and Adrienne sighed.  
  
"J. R. R. Tolkin. He was an author. He died many years ago, but in his life time, he wrote one of the most popular books ever published. It's called the Hobbit. With a follow up series of books called 'Lord of the Rings'. These books were based in a place called Middle Earth. The world you come from. I never thought it was real" She explained, in words an Elf would understand.  
  
"Oh, it's quite real milady....may I see these books?" Adrienne cringed. Someone she'd just met was asking her to show him to her house and show him a book. Not that the thought of taking him home hadn't crossed her mind. But this guy said that he was Legolas Greenleaf. Then again, he did have pointed ears and did fit every description of Legolas in Tolkin's books. And Elves were supposedly to be of good natured, the types of beings who never took advantage, so what did she have to worry about. Not to mention, this was a PRINCE!  
  
"How can I be sure that your not some insane person, who only thinks he's Legolas?" She questioned. "I would never give false truths to a a woman, andI give you my word milady, I am who I say. And if it shall comfort you, I swear on my bow and quiver that I am Legolas Greenleaf." Okay she was convinced, no one ever talked like that after the 1900's. "All right follow me" She said, and walked back to her apartment with Legolas close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What you think? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Whatever, anything is something. But if you do hate it tell me why so I can fix it. Laterz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own.  
  
'thought' emphasis "talk" (more info)  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
"So those loud things on that black road are called cars?" Legolas asked as the two entered Adrienne's apartment. "Yep, and those really tall buildings are called sky scrapers." She said, and Legolas nodded. She switched up the lights, and Legolas jumped slightly. Adrienne couldn't help but chuckle at him, "It's electricity. You move this switch up and down to turn the lights on and off." She said, demonstrating turn the lights on and off. "Your world has many wonders milady," He said, testing the lights himself. Adrienne chuckled again, as she took off her jacket. She thought it was amusing that he found something she did a million times a day amazing. 'Wonder what he'll do when he finds out about pluming and running water'  
  
"So, you probably want to see those books now." She said, and headed to her room. "You can sit on the couch if you want." She called over her shoulder. When she came back a few moments later, she saw him looking around her apartment. Confusion, wonder, and interest were etched on his face as his ocean blue eyes scanned the room. "I'll give you the grand tour later if you want." His eyes quickly came to Adrienne, and he seemed slightly relieved to see something he knew. He nodded, "I would like that." Adrienne couldn't hold down the small giggle that slipped out.  
  
She quickly coughed to cut it off quickly, "Um, got the books." She said quickly changing the subject. She walked over to her couch and flopped down on it, bouncing slightly on the cushions. Legolas looked at the couch quizzed, and hesitantly walked over to it. "It won't hurt you. Perfectly safe." She said, bouncing it a few times to prove her point. Legolas looked at her, then back at the couch, seeming to debate if he should sit or not. Adrienne sighed, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on to the couch. Legolas tensed slightly then relaxed when her realized no harm was going to come to him. "See, and you doubted me." Adrienne said, and Legolas gave an embarrassed smiled. Adrienne smiled, "Here," She said, handing him the books. "You can read those, I'll be in my room when you're done." Legolas nodded slowly, and watched as she got and headed down the hallway.  
  
Adrienne laid down on her bed, not bothering to close her door. She smiled, and looked up at the ceiling. 'This is all some crazy dream .I'm going to wake up, and have to start writing that new article. This is all just a dream' She said, and picked up her stereo remote of her night stand. The song "Bring me to Life" came on the radio. Adrienne started to sign along with the song, but soon lost interest and drifted off.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Adrienne woke back up the feeling of being watched. She slowly opened her eyes, and was met with piercing blue ones. She shot up and looked at the elf who had rose from kneeling by her bed. "My apologizes milady, I did not intend to frightenyou." He said sincerely. "You didn't scare me, you startled me. And don't you know that it's rude to stare at people while they're asleep." She lightly snapped. "You did say that I may retire to your quarters when I completed reading the literature you gave me, did you not milady." He said, and Adrienne ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Oh yeah, then sorry I snapped at you" she said, and took her digital clock of the night stand. "Hey, I've only been asleep for an hour! You couldn't have read those books in such a short time." She said, and he nodded. "Quite right milady. I only complete the first book, I could not continue to read." Adrienne furrowed her brows at him. "Why not?"  
  
"It made my heart heavy to remember the things that happened on that journey. Also, it was not very acute of what truly happen on the journey." He said, and Adrienne nodded. "What was that black thing you were holding?" He asked, referring to the clock that she had been holding. "It's a digital clock. It tells you what time it is. Like right now, it's 10:20." She said and he nodded. "And now it would be ten twenty-one correct." Adrienne glanced back over to the clock, and sure enough it had changed. "Yep, your a fast learner." She said with a small laugh. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to her stereo. "It's a stereo. You use this remote to turn it on, and it plays music." She pressed the red power button in the upper right hand corner and the song "Numb" came on.  
  
She turned up the volume, and Legolas covered his ears. She turned it back off and looked at him, "I am sorry milady, but you are mistaken. That was not music." He said, and she laughed. "You sound like my mother," She said, and handed him the remote to try it out himself. Legolas mimicked her, and soon the song was playingagain, the sound fading in and out as he tested the volume. "By jove I think you've go it," She said, and got off her bed. "I agree with you milady, show me more of the things in your world." He said, placing the remote gently on the night stand again. "Okay, but on one condition." He looked over at her strangely. "What condition would that be milady?"  
"Stop calling me milady! Call me Adrienne, it is my name after all." She said and he nodded. "Of course Adrienne," Adrienne smiled and headed out of her room, Legolas turning the light off after her. He looked over at her with a smile, "You are a fast learner." She said, and headed into the guest bedroom to start her lessons.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
By the time she had shown Legolas *everything* in her apartment, it was well into the evening. He insisted on learning how everything work, and was determined to at least get the gist of them. To her surprise, it had not taken him as long as she thought it would to learn how to operate the things in her house. She had gone over it once or twice, and he seemed to get it the first or second time. Adrienne couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how he took to the microwave and all the other electronics there. Electronics have a million different buttons that Adrienne herself couldn't master. "Lady Adrienne," Adrienne rolled her eyes at him. "Adrienne, just Adrienne." She corrected for the fifth time that day. "My apologize, Adrienne. I do not wish to trouble you, but do you by chance have anything that I may sleep in? I only have the attire you see now." He said, and she nodded. "Sure hang on. Do you remember that room that I told you that you could sleep in?" He nodded, "Good come with me." She said and headed to her guest room with him.  
  
Adrienne rummaged through the dresser in the guest room, while Legolas sat on the bed. "Aha!" She said triumphantly, holding up a pair of plan black boxers. "Here you can sleep in these. You're a bit thinner that Zack, but you'll still fit in them." She said handing him the boxers. "Who is this Z-Zack person?" He asked, stuttering over the strange name. "He's nobody, just a guy that stays here now and then. He travels a lot so I let him stay here when he's in town." She explained. "So, you often take people off the street." He said, and she chuckled. "No, just the cute and nice one." She said jokingly, and a faint blush crept across his face. "Okay, get some sleep. If you need anything, you know where my room is." She said, and closed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What you think? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Whatever, anything is something. But if you do hate it tell me why so I can fix it. Laterz! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own.  
  
'thought' emphasis "talk" (more info)  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
: BEEP BEEP :  
  
Adrienne groaned at the oh so familiar and annoying sound of her alarm clock. Keeping her face buried in the pillow, she blindly searched for the snooze button on her alarm clock, but knocked it of the night stand instead. She groaned again and pulled herself up to retrieve it, swing her fairly long legs over the edge of bed. Returning the clock to the night stand, she rubbed her eyes awake and then ran her fingers through her hair. 'Man, what a weird dream last night. I really need to remember never to eat supreme pizza before going to bed.' She thought, dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower and, Adrienne wrapped a green towel around her and started brushing her teeth. 'Still, it seemed so real. What am I think?! I have an over active imagination.' "Lady Adrienne," Adirenne spat out her tooth paste foam (thankfully in the sink) in shock as the blonde elf called her. "Milady? Are you well?" He questioned, as he heard her start to cough from tooth paste inhalation. "Y- Yeah, just great." She said between a few less violent coughs. Adrienne walked over and cracked the door open, while having an iron grip on her towel. Legolas politely looked away when he saw she wasn't fully dressed, "Forgive me Lady Adrienne, I was not aware you were bathing." Adrienne couldn't help but smirk faintly at him. Most guys would have stared or made so kind of perverted comment, but Legolas gentlemen attitude was a refreshing change for the New Yorker. All though she wasn't showing the same courtesy, staring at the elf who was only in boxers (a/n: pausing for a moment to reflect......:sigh: okay I'm done ^_^). "It's okay. Not like you can see anything." She said, trying to turn this into a joke. "Do you need to brush your teeth and junk?" She asked, and Legolas quirked his eyebrow. ":Sigh: Let me get dressed first." She said, walking passed the elf.  
  
After she had changed into a pair of beige jeans and a white beater, she came back to see the elf still standing in front of the bathroom. "Do you remember how to work the shower?" She asked, and the elf nodded. "Fantastic, now to brush your teeth you take this stuff called toothpaste and put it on a toothbrush. You can use Zach's." She said, and he nodded again. "Now, after you do that, you do this." She said, picking her own toothbrush back up and continued to brush her teeth. "I believe I can master the task." He said, as he watched her sip in the sink and turn on the faucet to waste it out. "That's all you do. Just remember to wash your spit out of the sink, and turn off the water. Oh and there's towel in there to dry off with." She said and left the elf, smile faintly as she head the shower cut on. 'He's like a toddler finding out that he can do thing all by himself.' She thought heading into the living room.  
  
About a half an hour later, Legolas appeared in the entrance of the hallway. His long blonde hair plastered to his skin and still clad only in boxers. Adrienne lightly bit her bottom lip to retain the urge to say something as she looked at the still faintly damp elf. "You hungry?" She asked him. "Yes, I am. I do not wish to be a burned on you though." He said, and she smiled. "No prob. I was making me breakfast anyway." She said, getting up from her place on the couch and heading into the kitchen. Legolas followed her.  
  
"I all ready made coffee, and I have no idea what to eat." She said, looking in the fridge. "You eat eggs?" She asked Legolas over her shoulder, who was standing behind her. "I would not know, I have never had them." He confessed, and she sighed. "Well, your going to trying 'em cause I want eggs and toast." She said, grabbing four eggs out of the fridge. "You remember how to work the TV?" She asked, and he seemed to ponder it before nodding. "Do you want to go and watch TV while I make breakfast?" She asked, and he shook his head. "No, it would be rude of me to make you do all this after everything you have all ready done so much for me." He said, and she crossed her arms with an amused smile. "Well, I'm hungry. And your hungry. And your not going to use the stove, because I rather like my apartment." She said, and he glared at her slightly. "Very well, I will go a watch this TV as you requested." He said, and left her.  
  
A few moments later, Adrienne called Legolas to get his food. "What were you watchin'?" She asked, sitting back on the couch with her plate and cup of coffee. "Something about snow coming in tonight, and there is an accident of route 12 I believe." He said, taking a seat next her. "That's the news, wouldn't surprise me if we would get snow. It's been really cold lately." Adrienne commented before taking a bit of toast. Legolas looked at his food briefly, wondering if it was safe to eat or not. "Come on, I'm not that bad of a cook." She mocked, and Legolas nodded. He took a small bite of the fluffy eggs and his eyes brightened. "See, you need to stop doubting me." She said, and took a bite of her own eggs. "You are quite the remarkable woman Lady Adrienne," He said, taking a bigger bite of egg. "Don't call me Lady Adrienne. You make me sound like I'm someone important."  
"But you are." Adrienne stopped mid bite at his compliment. "Thanks," She said quietly, and he smiled. "You are most welcome Adrienne, but if you do not wish for me to call you Lady then I try and reframe for it." He said, and continued to eat his food. They ate in silence, only the sound of the TV between. "We should get you some clothes. Zach doesn't have that many here and you can't just keep walking around in your boxers." 'Not that I mind at all.' Her mind added as she put there dishes in the sink. "I believe I would enjoy that. I wish to explore your world further." He said, and she nodded. "Okay, I'll give you a couple of Zach's clothes and we can go."  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Adrienne stood outside of Legolas's room, waiting for the elf to emerge. She had all ready changed into a black long sleeve shirt that came off her shoulders and boots. Keeping her hair down still, so she wouldn't have to deal with it. Legolas popped his head out of the bedroom, and seemed to be embarrassed. "Adrienne, may I ask for your assistance?" She snickered lightly, but bit her lip to quiet it. She walked into the room, and could see the problem. "Good thing you still have your boxers on. Don't worry about it, guy today have problems with their zippers." She said, freeing the bit of cloth out of the teeth and letting him zip it up the rest of the way. "I feel foolish for having to rely on you like this constantly." He said, and she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm a constant state of confusion for most of my life. You did great with your shirt and jeans though. I was expecting to find you fallen on the floor trying to figure out how to get dressed." She said, and Legolas chuckled. "I assure you Adrienne, I am not that helpless." He said, following her out of the room. "Here put this on. It's pretty cold out there." She said, tossing him a navy blue jacket. He watched as she tossed on her own jacket, and mimicked her. Then they headed out.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Legolas stay on the sidewalk!" Adrienne yelled, pulling the elf by the collar back on the sidewalk. "If you don't stay on the sidewalk you'll get ran over." She said, and he nodded. "I will remember that." He said, and followed her lead. She explained when it was safe to walk across the street and when not to. "You called those things cars. Why are there so many?" He asked glancing down at her, Adrienne being about a half inch shorter than him. "They take people around town and mostly to there job. But most people take taxis or the subway. A taxi is like a public car, you pay to be driven to where you want to go. The subway is kinda like a really long and fast taxi, it takes a bunch of people to a place at once." She explained, and Legolas nodded. "Why are you not in one of those to go to your job?" He asked. "I work at home. Remembered that thing that I told you was a camera?" Legolas nodded, "well, I take pictures of place or people for different thing. People hire me to take pictures for them." Adrienne said, while Legolas listened. "May I see some of these pictures when we return to your home?" Adrienne felt a small shiver run up her spine when she heard him saw he was coming back to her apartment, but she nodded. "Hey let's go in here first!" She said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Adrienne, are you positive that all this is necessary?" Legolas asked from behind the dressing room door. The two had been to three different stores, and acquired a bag of clothing from each. "You sound like every other guy who's now shopping for tools. Yes, I'm sure. Now come out." She said, standing with her arms closed over her chest. Legolas let out a sigh, and opened the door slowly. He had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve forest green shirt. "Well?" He asked, holding out his hands and waiting for her approval. "Well, what?"  
"What do you think?" He asked, and she shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, you got to wear it. What do you think?" She asked, truth be told he looked good in basically everything he tried on. "I believe I enjoy the blue one better," He said and she smiled. "The elf has some fashion sense after all, okay get changed and I'll pay for this stuff." She said, and he went back into the dressing room.  
  
Adrienne shook her head and headed to the check out counter, picking up the shopping bags with her. "Hey Adrienne!" Adrienne froze slightly when she saw the bouncing red hair of Danielle. "Hey Dan, what's up?" She asked, and she shrugged. "Nothing, on a coffee break. Your lucky, you can have a coffee break any time you want." She said, glaring Adrienne slightly. "What's with the bags? Christmas shopping? Anything for me?!" She asked, leaning over to look in the bags. "No! Only good people get presents for Christmas, remember?" Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?! Who the boxers for hmmm?!" Danielle asked, crossing her arms. "No ya," She said, and Danielle pouted. "Adrienne," Adrienne gave a groan when she heard Legolas's voice, Danielle's mouth drop to the floor. Adrienne grabbed Danielle's arm and pulled her off to the ladies room before she could make a huge scene. "Who the HELL is that?!" She asked, and Adrienne winced at the loud sound. "He's a friend,"  
"People don't have a friend that's that hot!" "I'm your friend aren't I?" Adrienne joked, and Danielle glared at her. "Not funny! Seriously who is he?!" Danille asked ecstatic, and Adrienne sighed. "He's..a guy from London." She lied, "I met him the other day and...he said he wanted me to show him around town." Danielle glared at her. "So what's with the shopping bags??!"  
"What?! Can't a girl multitask?! He asked me to show him around, I need to get my shopping done. Is it a crime to get two things done at once?!" Adrienne asked, and Danielle rolled he eyes. "Whatever 'drienne. But if you hiding something I will find out, I have way." She said and Adrienne laughed.  
  
The two girls walked back to the front of the store, where Legolas was waiting for them. He nodded at Danielle, who gave Adrienne a your- stupid-if you-don't-date-him look, before leaving. Adrienne paid for the two pairs of jeans and the shirt, before she and the elf left too. "Who was that woman you where speaking with?" Legolas asked as they walked down the street. "She's a friend of mine, her name is Danielle. She wanted to know who you were." Legolas furrowed his brows at her. "Me? Why would she wish to know of me?"  
"She think we're sleeping together." She said bluntly. Legolas's eyes widen at her, then she remembered that he wasn't used to people speaking openly about that. "Umm...You hungry?" She asked, quickly changing the subject again. Legolas nodded, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk as they kept walking.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
The two took their sets in the booth, one on each side. "Hey there! Can I get you two something to drink?" The overly perky waitress said (a/n: don't you hate when waiters are like that?!) "Glass of sweet ice tea. What do you want?" She asked, forgetting again that Legolas didn't know what half the stuff on the menu was. "Make it two okay," Adrienne said, and the waitress nodded. "Okay! I'll give you two a couple of minutes to look over the menu, then I'll be back!" She said, and walked off with a cheesy smile. About a half an hour later, the waitress had returned with there food. "Legolas, can you tell me what Middle Earth is like?" Adrienne asked, taking another bite of her chicken salad. Legolas smiled slightly as he aimlessly picking at his own salad.  
  
"That could take years, there are something's about it I do not even know. But is the complete opposite of this place. Forest stretch for leagues, with hundreds of different trees. Rivers, with water as clear as glass, so you can see straight through. Plains that seems to go on forever, where you can ride for days before finding the next village. Not like here where you cannot take a step without running into someone." Legolas glanced up to see Adrienne listening in fascination. Her chin resting in her hand as she listened to the elf's vivid description. "Wow, sounds amazing." She said in awe, and Legolas smiled. "It is. But your world seems to have lost it forests, if it had any at all." Adrienne sighed as she watched the elf's face drop into a pit of despair. "Legolas how did you get here?" She asked, and he shrugged. "I do not know. All I remember is that I was walking through the forest and then I was enveloped by this blinding white light. I shield my eyes, and when I opened them....I was here." He said, and Adrienne sighed quietly to herself. She could tell that he missed his home, he didn't have to say it. Then she got an idea, "After we're done here, we'll take this stuff back to my place, then I'll take you to Central Park." Legolas quirked his eyebrow at her, but decided that he was going to find out soon enough.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Adrienne slid out of the taxi they had taken from her apartment to Central Park. She wished this would cheer him up some, it always got her into a better mood. Sure enough, Legolas's demeanor changed. He seemed a lot happier as they walked through the park, like a kid in a toy store. "It's a lot better in the summer. The trees actually have leafs." She said, leaning on the stone bridge that was over the small creek man made creek. "This is fine. It is no Middle Earth, but it's fine. I thank you for bringing me here Lady Adrienne. I mean Adrienne." He said, correcting himself. "Why do you keep calling me Lady Adrienne?" She asked, and he shrugged. "In my world a woman how is important, kind, beautiful, and/or wise is a Lady." He explained, leaning next to her. "And which one of those topics do I fit?" She asked, and he laughed. "Everyone," He said quietly, them both froze, wondering if he had really said it. "What is that?" Legolas said, it being his turn to change the subject.  
  
Adrienne looked forward to see the giant pine tree that was covered in lights, and she gave a slight irritated sigh. "Oh, it New York's Christmas tree." She said blankly. "What is Christmas?" He asked, and sighed again. "Christmas is a day where you spend time with your family and gave the ones you loved a gift, eat, and watch the monotonous Christmas shows." She said, and he nodded. "I take it from your tone do not like this Christmas holiday." Legolas noted, and she shrugged. "I guess I'm not like everyone else." She said, and he smiled. "Certainly no one I have ever met." Adrienne laughed, and Legolas joined in. When they stopped, Legolas looked at Adrienne's smiling face "You a most interesting creature Adrienne." Adrienne glanced down to the ground and then back at him. Legolas felt himself tilting forward slightly, but then stopped when he realized it. "Perhaps we should retire back to your home. The sun is fading, and it is getting cold." He said and she nodded, heading back to the main street to attempt a catch a taxi.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
After standing out in the cold for a good ten minutes, they finally got a taxi and headed home. When they got to Adrienne's she tossed her jacket in the closet and headed back to her room. Legolas gave a sigh and tossed his own jacket in the closet, 'She must be angry with my attempt to kiss her. Vala I am such a fool! She has been so kind to me, and I attempted to take advantage of her. Why did I attempt to kiss her? I have never done that to any other woman. Then again, Adrienne is like no other woman I have met.' He thought with another sigh. He sat down on the couch waiting for her to return and waited for her to kick him out.  
  
When Adrienne came back, she had changed into her a pajamas (a baggy white button down and shorts) with a black photo album and her own book. "What's wrong?" Legolas looked up at her as she took a seat next to him. "N- Nothing," He said, not wanting to tell of his attempt if she was not aware of it. "Okay. Here, you said you wanted to see some of my pics." She said, handing him the photo album. He nodded and started to look through them, finding them very interesting. Most were in black and white, some of the ones where in multicolor, and others where in there normal colors. Legolas remembered some of the places in the pictures, having seen them today on their trip out. After going through all the pictures he looked over to talk to Adrienne, but found she was gone. 'When had she left?' He queried, and got up to look for her. He looked in her bedroom, gently pushing it open to see her a sleep in her bed. 'I am just going to put this book away' Legolas thought, and quietly went to put it on the night stand by her bed. He glanced down at her, and soon found himself kneeling by her bed side like he had done the first time he was there. Gazing into her face as she laid on her side. Wisps of hair had fallen into Adrienne's was peacefully blank face, while her arm lay tucked under her head. The covers had been pushed to her waist, and her shirt had come up some so you could see her navel.  
  
Legolas reached out his to push the pieces of hair out of her face, but stopped just a few millimeters from it. 'She trusts me enough to not even close her door full, and here I am stare at her while she sleeps' The elf hung his head in shame and rose to his feet, before exiting the room to his own.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ What you think? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Whatever, anything is something. But if you do hate it tell me why so I can fix it. Laterz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne.  
  
'thought' *emphasis* "talk" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weeks passed, and Legolas was getting used to his new world. He had master almost every appliance in the house, or at least the ones that Adrienne trusted that wouldn't get him killed. 'This world has it own perils like Middle Earth, but there are many aspects that I do enjoy.' Legolas thought, and glanced over to Adrienne that sitting in the chair beside him. Her head propped in her hand and her long legs draped over the other arm rest. His eyes drift over the smooth colored ligament, as the shorts she would sleep in had bunched up around her upper thigh. 'Stop that!' He scolded himself and looked back at the TV. 'Damn it all! Where have this urge to stare at her come from? I have never stared at anyone like I do her. Why do I stare at her?' He asked, but no answer came.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get a drink you want anything?" Adrienne asked, getting up from her chair. Legolas shook his, and Adrienne shrugged. A few moments after she had left in the kitchen, the phone rang. Legolas looked to she if heard it, Adrienne having a habit of turning the radio on almost every time she went in a room with on. He shrugged and picked it up, briefly trying to remember how to work it. "Hello?" He said when he had it operating. "Umm...is Adrienne there?" A confused woman asked on the other end of the phone. "Yes, she is, hold on." He said, and got up and head into the kitchen where Adrienne was. "Who's on the phone?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Legolas shrugged and handed her the phone. "Hello,"  
"He's living with you?!!" Adrienne jumped at Danielle's scream coming across the phone. "No ya," She said, and could hear Danielle grumble. "Anyway, have you picked out an outfit for tonight?" Adrienne furrowed her brows, then let out a curse when she remembered. "You forgot didn't you,"  
"Sorry Dan," Adrienne apologized, and Danielle sighed angrily. "Damn it Adrienne! You knew about this, we always go to Chaters around Christmas."  
"I know, I know. Listen I'll be there,"  
"Promise?"  
"Swear," Adrienne said. "Good, oh and bring your boyfriend. We're all bringing ours." Danielle snickered. "He's not-" The phone gave a click before she could protest.  
  
Adrienne cut off the phone, and looked over at Legolas who had been listening to the conversation. "Who was that?"  
"Danielle, you know the one you met when we went shopping. She has invited you to the party I was supposed to go to tonight." Legolas looked at her surprised. "Me? But she does not even know me." He said and she shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I know you. Plus it'd be mean to leave you here by yourself." She said and he sighed. "Very well, I will accompany you to this event." He said and she smiled in triumph.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two walked down the street from where the taxi had dropped them off to the club they were supposed to meet everyone at. Then Adrienne grabbed Legolas's jacket sleeve. "What is it Adrienne?" He asked her. "Your from London okay." Legolas furrowed his brows. "No one other then you and me know your really an elf. I'd like to keep it that way." She said, and Legolas nodded. "As you wish Adrienne." He said and gave her a reassuring smile before they started walking again. "Hey 'drienne," Danielle called, waving her arm in the air. "Danielle they're not that far away, you don't have to yell like that," Rachel, another one of Adrienne's friends, said. "Don't bother Ray. That just how Dan is." Drew, Rachel's boyfriend said, getting a punch in the arm from Jake. "Do I bad mouth your woman? No, so don't bad mouth mine." He said, wrapping his arms around Danielle's waist. "You tell em baby," She said, before kissing Jake. The two other girls rolled their eyes, "Are you aware that it's cold enough out here to probably make you guys stuck like that?" Adrienne said, and Danielle stuck her tongue out at her after breaking their kiss. "Adrienne's right. Can we go inside, before I discover cryogenic freeze?" Rachel said, and they laughed.  
  
The six took a table, and pulled off there jackets. "Love the outfit Adrienne," Rachel said, as Adrienne put her jacket on the back of her chair. "Thanks Ray," She said, taking her seat. Legolas looked over her, not having seen her outfit since she came out of her bedroom in the jacket. The black material of her pants and tank top that slopped down to her breast clung to her figure in all the right places. While the silver chain around her waist brought attention to the body part in encompassed. Legolas felt a twinge of jealously toward the chain that hung loosely around the woman's waist. "Hey I'm Jessica, what can I get you?"  
"Two white Russians, a scotch an water, a long island ice tea, and two rum an cokes. What are you guys havein'?" Danielle said, and they chuckled. "Okay, be back in a bit." Jessica said.  
  
"So where are you from, Legolas?" Rachel asked, nibbling on a pretzel that had been sitting on the table. "London," He said, glancing over at Adrienne who said. "Wow, London. Is it nice there?" She asked, and he nodded. "I always wanted to go to London, but sadly that hasn't happened....yet." She added directing her gaze to Drew. "Oh, look our drinks." Drew said, looking away from his glaring girl friend. "Coward," Adrienne said, trying to cover the insult with a fake cough. "Very funny Adrienne," Drew said, and she shrugged. "I thought it was," She said. "Adrienne, come with me a Ray for a sec. I think I got my hair caught in my tie." Danielle said and the three left. "Why did they all leave?" Legolas asked, and Jake scoffed. "So, they can talk about us behind our backs. They just don't know that we know that's what they do." He said, and the elf nodded.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and that guy?" Danielle asked, and Rachel nodded. "Yeah he's hot!"  
"He's also living with her," Danielle added and Rachel went wide eyed. "He's living with you!!" Adrienne grumbled. "And you guys wonder why I don't tell you stuff." The two girl smirked. "So there is something going on. What's he like in bed?" Adrienne's jaw dropped at the question. "What? We're all adults, and if you have a guy that hot living with you haven't slept with him, then I'm goin' to save my boyfriend. " Danielle said, and Adrienne rolled her eyes. "He's not gay,"  
"So you have made a pass with him." Rachel said, with a groan from Adrienne. "No! Nothing is going on!" She said slowly, and the two nodded. "Okay, but now we make it our mission to make something go on." Danielle said with an evil smile. "Oh God help me."  
  
After returning to the table and talking for a while, Danielle decided that she was bored and wanted to go and dance. Everyone else agreed and headed off to the dance floor, save for Legolas. "Legolas are you sure you don't want to come? I could teach you to dance or stay here with you." She offered but he declined. "No Adrienne, I do not wish to ruin your fun with lessons. Go on I'll be fine." He said, and gave her a reassuring smile again. Adrienne shrugged, "all right, if that's what you want." She said, and walked off. 'I want you Adrienne. No! She trusts me as a friend, nothing more. Gods above why is this so difficult?!' He thought, and watched as Adrienne and her friends danced to the music. "Hey there," The elf looked to his left to see a woman in a low cut short red dress standing next to him. "Hello,"  
"My name Victoria. Saw you were over here by yourself, thought you could use some company." She said, leaning on the table.  
  
After a few songs, Danielle looked over to the table and saw Victoria in Adrienne's chair beside Legolas. The poor elf seeming to be in pain, but kept a polite front on. She sneered and tapped Adrienne on the shoulder. "Don't look now, but Sluts-R-Us delivers." She said pointing over to the table. Adrienne stopped dancing and felt a twinge of pain shot through her. "So, what do I care?" Danielle's mouth fell open. "What do you mean, what do you care?!"  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." She said and Danielle huffed. "Yeah, but Vicky is a big girl too. You know this. And you have every right to smack her for it. And I know you want to." Adrienne smiled, and looked back at the table. "I have a better idea," She said, and walked over to the table. "Your the strong, silent type. I like that." Victoria said, and gave a bubbly laugh that made you want to throw up. "Hey Legolas, you promised to dance with me next song. Oh, am I interrupting something?" Adrienne asked innocently, and Vicky gave an annoyed smiled. "Yes, Adrienne, you are. Besides, Legolas was going to dance with me, right?" Victoria said, and Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Sorry miss, but I did promise Adrienne first. Excuse me." He said, removing her iron grip on his wrist and walked over to Adrienne. Victoria glared at her, then walked off with her nose in the air. "Careful you'll trip with you nose up like that," Adrienne called, then she took Legolas out to the dance floor; just as a slow song came on.  
  
"We do not have to dance if you do not want to." Legolas offered, seeing the other couples dancing closely. Adrienne smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naw, I'm good." She said and Legolas smiled back, putting his hands on her hips like the guys were doing. "I want to thank you for come to my rescue when you did. I was not sure if I could take much more of her mindless conversation." He said and Adrienne laughed. "I...would have like to have talk to you more," He said and she stopped laughing. "Thanks," She said and he nodded. Then he noticed how close her lips were to his, Adrienne being around a few centimeter shorter than him. Legolas quickly lower his lips those last few centimeter to hers in a chase kiss, waiting for a smack or her to yell at him. When it didn't come, he did it again, only a few seconds longer. He did it once more, but this time Adrienne responded ; taking her hands off his shoulders and planting it in his golden locks. Their eyes closed while their tongues silently battled. The elf smirk inwardly over his victory, but it was a short lived one; seeing as both elves and mortals need oxygen.  
  
The two looked at one another with half hooded eyes, faintly panting from the lose of air. Adrienne opened her mouth to say something, but the DJ cut her off. "Ladies and Gentlemen we hope you've enjoyed yourselves. You ain't got to go home, but you got to get the hell outta here. G'night and drive save." People clapped and then started filing out. Adrienne stepped out of the elf's embrace and headed back to the table; the elf not far behind. "What now?" Danielle asked, slipping her gloves on. "I'm going to head home. I got a shot tomorrow." Adrienne said, pulling her jacket on. "Okay babe, have a nice night." Rachel said, and gave her a small hug. Adrienne nodded, "You too Rachel." She said, then left with the elf by her side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home was uneventful, neither saying anything to the other. When they got back to her apartment, Adrienne headed straight into her room. Legolas sighed and headed into his own room, 'I have ruined everything now. She will kick me out this time! She trusted me enough to let me into her home, her life; and I took advantage of her trust. I will be truly alone in this world now, she was the only one that even noticed me on the street. There is no better punishment, though. I deserve it for staring at her constantly, thinking of her like I do, forcing myself on her like that. She has every right to cast me out.' He thought, and waited for his punishment.  
  
A good hour past before Adrienne knocked on his door. "Legolas, can I come in?"  
"It is your home milady. You may do as you wish." He answered, straightening as the door cracked opened and Adrienne slipped in. Her attire had changed into faded gray pajama pants and a red T-shirt; she never wore the pants because they were uncomfortable and slightly baggy. Adrienne hesitantly took a seat next to the elf, sitting Indian style on the ended of the bed. They sat in silence, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Adrienne gave a small sigh, deciding that she would be bold and take it. "Why?" The question was very vague, leaving many answer to choose from.  
  
Legolas gave a sigh and leaned forward; arms on his knees and eyes to the ground. "That is a question I have been trying to answer for a while milady." Legolas said, going back to the formality of milady and not Adrienne. "A while?" Adrienne queried, and the elf nodded. "Yes, milady. When I saw you slumbering in your bed the first time I arrived her, I felt differently towards you then anyone else. I did not know what it was, I assumed it was because you where so willing to help; that your compassion for a total strange just made myself feel that way," He explained, "but when I got to know you a bit more, even if it was less than two full days, the way I felt for you changed. I wished, I do not know, be with you as more than just the acquittance that we were." He said, not looking up to see the grin that was across Adrienne's face. She felt the same way he did, like she had know him for year and not simply weeks. "And you kissed me because?" She pressed, tilting her head to the side slightly to see his face. "It just felt appropriate at the time, and I wished to for some time. Every since that night you took me to that Central Park place." Adrienne's eyes widened at his confession. 'So I hadn't imagined it!' She thought, her grin growing into a smile.  
  
"I apologize for all of this. I will leave if you wish it of me." Adrienne face dropped at his statement. "I don't want you to leave." Legolas's head shot up at her answer. "Y-You do not?!" He asked, and she nodded. "But...I forced myself on you like that. I have tainted your trust in me. You wish to have someone in your home that has done that." Legolas asked, and Adrienne could not help but laugh. "Legolas, babe, you really need to understand your not in Middle Earth anymore. The rules are different here then there. Plus if I didn't want you to kiss me, you wouldn't be sitting here now." She said and he laughed, then stopped abruptly after her words sunk in. "You wished for me to kiss you?" He asked, and she nodded. "Trust me Legolas, everything you said, goes double for me. Then there's the fact that your one hell of a kisser." She said, and chuckled as the elf's cheeks started to color with a thin shade of pink. "Thank you Adrienne, I you are a hell of a kisser as well." He said, using the new phrase himself. Adrienne shook her head, "Stick to your own tongue Legolas. My vocabulary is just to cool for you." She joked and he glared at her playfully. " I'll talk to you in the morning, 'kay." She said, and kissed him on the cheek before heading into her own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Whew that was long! But I finally got 'em kissing ^_^. So you guys and gals want to know what happens next? Well, I want reviews!! No reviews, no next chapter!! Laterz! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne.  
  
Fire Sage: Sorry this took so long ;_; I was with my dad for the holiday and he doesn't have a computer, so I couldn't update. Better late then never though right ^_^ PS: Oh and this takes place about three or four days after the events in the first chapter. 'thought' *emphasis* "talk"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne walked into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter. 'Note to self, never go two weeks without going to the store again.' She thought, putting the various groceries away. After tossing the plastic bag in the trash, she went to find Legolas.  
She headed into the living room, and found him sleeping on the couch. Adrienne smiled, and kneeled down beside him, propping her elbow up and resting her chin in her palm. He looked rather peaceful in his sleep, his body slowly moving up and down as he breathed. "Are you aware that it is rude to stare at someone while they are asleep?" Adrienne chuckled a bit. "Oh, and when you watch me while I'm sleeping, that's not rude." Legolas chuckled this time, and opened his eyes. "You do have a point Adrienne. I suppose I should take heed to that say of your, he who live in glass house should not throw stones." Said Legolas, sitting up and stretching. "Are you aware of how quiet and boring it is when you are not around?" Adrienne got up and straddled across his lap. "Well, I'm here now," She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "what do you want to do?" Legolas sighed as he felt her warm breathe across his ear. Adrienne kiss his cheek, then got off the elf. "Where are you going?" Legolas asked, and she smiled. "We are going out, now get up." She ordered, and he crossed his arms. "I do not take order from anyone, not even you Adrienne."  
Adrienne smirked inwardly, 'Okay plan B'. "Please Legolas," She said with a pout, knowing full well that that always got the elf to given in to her demains. Legolas sighed and rose to his feet, "You have no shame." Adrienne smiled and kissed her elf lightly on the lips. "I'm aware, but that's why you love me." She said, and headed over to the closet to get her jacket. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked, as they walked down the cluttered New York side walks. "You'll see," She said, and the elf glared at her. "I do not know why I put up with you at times."  
  
"Easy, because you love me." She said matter-of-factly. Legolas smiled and followed Adrienne to were ever she was leading him.  
Adrienne smirked and kneeled down, pretending to tie her shoe. She clutched a handful of froze powered, the frigid flakes chilling her hands. She rose back to her feet and hurled the snow ball at the elf, hitting him in the back of the head. Legolas looked over his shoulder at her, and Adrienne looked around innocently. The elf smiled and knelt down to pick up a handful of snow, hitting Adrienne in the shoulder with it. "Oh so it's goin' be like that," She said, quickly scooping up another snow ball and throwing it at the elf.  
A while, and many snow balls later, Legolas had Adrienne pinned to a tree; both his hands on either side of her head. "Do you surrender?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Nope," Legolas chuckled at her answer. "I had a feeling that you would not surrender," He said, running his finger through her copper locks to shake the ivory flakes free. "Your cold, your lips are slowly beginning to turn blue." He stated, then kissed her passionately. His tongue pressed against her lips, then moved around her mouth after her lips eagerly opened. "Amin mela lle Adrienne," The elf whispered against her lips before devouring them again. Legolas pulled back fully with a small smirk, and ran his thumb across her now red lips. "There, that is much better. But you are still cold, perhaps we should return." He said, and with a quick peck on the lips, stepped back. Adrienne gave a nod, and they headed back to the main street. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Legolas," The elf looked over at Adrienne as he hung his coat up. "Yes, Adrienne."  
  
"I was wonder, want did you say to me after you kissed me?" Legolas smiled and walked over to were Adrienne sat, watching a movie. "Amin mela lle, it means....I love you in Elvish." He said, sitting next to her. Adrienne smiled and kissed the elf, "Amin mela lle Legolas." She repeated against his lips. "Do you mean that?" He asked, and Adrienne shook her head lightly. "Legolas, how many times have I told you not to question me?" Legolas sighed, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I supposed it would save me many headaches if I did not," Adrienne rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Legolas in the chest. "Weakling," He said, earning a glare from her. "Is it a custom in Middle Earth for someone to insult the one they love?" She asked, and Legolas chuckled; tightening his hold on Adrienne's waist.  
  
Adrienne and Legolas continued to lay on the couch, watching the movie that was playing on HBO. Adrienne's head rested on the golden elf's shoulder, while Legolas's arms stayed encompassed her waist. Adrienne liked being with Legolas like this. She was never one to be "lovey-dovey" with her boyfriends, not even Sean who she had dated for a year and a half. Then again she didn't feel the way for him the way she did for the elf.  
  
When the movie ended, Legolas looked down at Adrienne who had fallen asleep on him. He smiled and ran his fingers lightly through her hair, smiling more as she moved into the touch. Using his elven grace to it's fullest, he shifted his arms and rose to his feet, without disturbing Adrienne. 'She looks like an angel when she is in slumber.' He thought, placing said angel in her bed. He pulled the comforter over her and kiss her lips lightly, "Quel dome mela." He said and started to leave. He stopped, however, in the door frame and looked back at the form in the bed. The brief thought of lay with her came to mind, but he shook the thought away. 'No, I cannot. At least..not yet.' He thought and left for his own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What you think? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Whatever, anything is something. But if you do hate it tell me why so I can fix it. Laterz! 


	6. no name

HAHAHA!! You thought it was another chapter didn't you! Well it's not so there! Okay that was mean, sorry ;_;. Anyway, shall we move on to the point of this authors note?   
  
Okay, I've been getting some complaints about my grammar. I'm aware that my writing grammar bites! I do not need you people to tell me this! If you people have a problem with it, do something about it. Hence why I'm putting up this authors note.   
  
I need a beta reader and if you think that you can do a better job on grammar, by all means take the job!   
  
Just think about it: 1) You get to see the new chapter before anyone else  
  
2) You get to help me  
  
& 3) You will be my new bestest friend!   
  
First person to volunteer gets the job! Beta reader will get candy or a cookie!  
  
Please hurry! The fate of this fic (and what little sanity I have left) rests in your  
  
hands!  
  
(**Ignore that. I had a lot of sugar and that was just venting**)  
  
~*Laterz!!*~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne.  
  
'thought' *emphasis* "talk"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late afternoon, and Legolas lay sprawled out on the couch. He sighed, finding nothing to watch, and turned the TV off. Then thoughts of Adrienne came to mind and the elven prince went to search for her. He found Adrienne lying on her bed, reading an article in one of her magazines. A wicked smile crept to his face as he moved into her room silently, and with equal grace crawled over her.  
  
Adrienne stopped reading mid word when she felt her bed shift slightly. She furrowed her brows, putting the magazine on her chest and nearly jumping out of her skin when she was met with piercing blue eyes only an inch away. "Do we need to go over the personal space rule again?" Legolas chuckled. "Forgive me, I could not resist startling you." He said, and she gave a sad look. "What troubles you Adrienne?" Legolas asked, wondering if he had offended her or something. "And here I thought you couldn't resist being on top of me." She said, the sad look turn into a wicked one. A ghost of a blush crept up the elf's face, and he moved to her side. Adrienne smirked in triumph and amusement; she loved to embarrass the elf to no ends. Legolas shook his head, and moved into kiss the smirking woman.  
  
"Oh! Hold that thought," Adrienne said, rolling over to dig under here bed. Legolas chuckled and shook his head lightly as he heard a few mumbled curses from Adrienne. "Ha!" She exclaimed in triumph, rolling back over to face the elf with a box in her hands. "Found it," Legolas looked at the dark cheery wood box, then at Adrienne. "What is it?"  
  
"A box," Legolas narrowed his eyes at her response. "I am aware of that. But what is it for?" He asked, and she smiled. "Your Christmas present," Legolas furrowed his brows at her slightly. "Remember when I told you about Christmas? Well, today is Christmas. And it's a tradition to give gifts to your loved ones. So here." She said, holding the box out to him. Guilt crept over Legolas as he looked down at the box. "Go on open it!" She said, and the elf slowly took it from her grasp. He opened the lid, guilt washing over him completely as he looked at the dagger the lay in the box. It had been fashioned in Elven design, curved and detailed leaves lay branded in the blade. "I found it in a store that sells medieval apparel. I thought it looked cool. I thought maybe you'd like it." She said, watching Legolas's eyes roam over the blade. He sighed, closing the box and handing it back to her. "So you don't like it," She said, and Legolas's head shot up. "No, no! I do. It is a beautiful blade." He said quickly. "But?"  
  
"I cannot accept this from you Adrienne. It would be unjust to accept it and I have nothing for you." He said, feeling guilty for even considering keeping it. Adrienne chuckled and pushed the box back to him, "Just take the damn thing Legolas. You're an elf; you have no money. I wasn't accepting anything from you. I got this for you because I thought you would like it. You said you did, so keep it. If you don't I will crestfallen." Adrienne said, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead in a fake dramatic sign of hurt. Legolas chuckled, placing the box at the foot of the bed, "Very well, milady. If it will please you, I will keep your gift. Are you happy?" He asked, grasping her hand from her forehead and kissed it lightly. Adrienne sighed and made a show of thinking about it, "Nope." Legolas furrowed his brow as she pulled her hand from his grasp. Adrienne smirked and clutched the elf shirt, pulling him on top of her as she lay back down. "Now I'm happy," She said, kissing the elf lightly on the lips.  
  
"You are an impossible woman some times Adrienne." He said, moving to curl up beside her on his side, instead of lying on top of her. "I'm aware," Was her answer as she casually returned to reading magazine articles. Legolas smiled, and propped his elbow up to rest his head in his palm. His free hand trailed over her arm and side, moving down to caress the side of her jean-covered leg. "Are you trying to start something?" Adrienne asked, pretending to ignore Legolas. "Perhaps," He whispered in her ear before kissing the shell of it lightly, then her neck. Adrienne closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them again. "Since when did you become so bold? Or were you always this way, and have pretending to be naive to get in my pants?" Adrienne really wanted to take that back when she saw the look that crossed the elf's face, a visible sting of hurt. She did not mean to say it, but the phrase was so common that it slipped out.  
  
The elf looked away from her, and started to get off the bed. But Adrienne's arm shot up and grabbed the elf's shoulder before he could. "Legolas don't, I'm sorry. It slipped out; I didn't mean to say that! It was just out of habit. I'm sorry." Said Adrienne. "No apology needed, Adrienne, you have every right to think that. After all, look at me. You have every right to think that by the way I keep forcing myself on you." He said, and Adrienne smirked lightly. "Legolas, you can't force yourself on the willing." The elf's head shot to the side to make sure he heard her right. Before he could even get a word out, Adrienne pressed her lips to his. "Stay with me, I like having you like this." She said, moving to lie on her side. The elf complied and laid on his side to face her, draping his arm over her. "Legolas," The elf glanced down at the woman beside him. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you," Legolas smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Amin mela lle, Adrienne." Not longer after that, Adrienne had fallen sleep in the elf's arms. He smiled at her peaceful demeanor, and glided the back of his finger across her cheek bone in a loving caress. 'I love you Adrienne, and I will show you how much. It will not be long now.' He thought and kissed her brow again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne and the other characters.  
  
'thought'  
  
*emphasis*  
  
"speech"  
  
Fire Sage: I lived through EXAMS!!! Aren't you glad I did, other wise I wouldn't have posted this new chapter ^_^. As promised this chapter has a lemon in it. I've put where the lemon is so you may skip over it if you want. Not bad though, I'm not to great a lemons any way.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moonlight leaked through the hunter navy curtain over the one window in Adrienne's room. Said woman, was waking up from her nap, she blinked her eyes into focus and looked around. 'When did I fall asleep? And where Legolas go?' She asked, realizing that her elf was no longer in front of her. "Looking for someone?" Adrienne jumped and looked over her shoulder at the golden elf sitting on her bed. "Do you get this great pleasure in startling me?" She asked, turning on to her other side. "Adrienne could you sit up please?" He asked, avoiding her question. Adrienne furrowed her brows, but did as requested. Legolas took a deep breath, and completely missed the questioning look across Adrienne's face. "Adrienne, do you know what binding is?" He took Adrienne's arched brow as a 'no'. "When one of my kin finds someone that they truly love, he or she binds themselves to that person. It is a pledge, to forsake all others for that person, to be by that persons side through happiness and sorrow, and to never want for another."  
  
Legolas paused and clasped his hands around hers that rested in her lap. "Adrienne, I wish for you to be the one I am bound to. I wish to be the one that you see when you awaken and the last when you fall asleep, to be the one to sees you smile and kiss away your tears, to...one day....have a family with you, by my side." Adrienne sat there in a shocked stupor, eyes wide and mouth ajar. "Y-Y-You want me to m-marry you?!" She asked, making sure she had this right. The elf smiled and kissed the backs of Adrienne's hands, "No" Adrienne felt her heart clench for a second, "Marriage for mortals can end with death or when one tires of the other. I want you to be bound to me, for binding does not end even with death, our souls will be bound to one another even to the next realm." He said, and kissed her hands before releasing them. "I know that this is a large decision, if you wish I-" Legolas was cut off when Adrienne lunged forward and crushed her lips to his. After the original kiss, and two or three small ones were exchanged, Adrienne pulled away.  
  
"How can a girl say no to a speech like that?" She asked, tucking a piece a white gold that had fallen in the elf's face behind his ear. Legolas caught her wrist and pressed it fully to his face, then leaned forward gave a chase kiss his soon-to-be-bounded. "It is tradition, for the physical act of love be performed to seal a binding." He said, and Adrienne smiled. "Then I'm yours," She said, and kissed her elf, actions speaking louder than words. Legolas moaned into the kiss, letting his hands rest on Adrienne's waist, while slowly lowering her to her back. "You do not know how badly I've wanted to hear that." He whispered against her lips, before claiming them again.  
  
*****Duck and Cover!!*******  
  
The elf's finger gently stroked the small of Adrienne's back in time if his tongue stroking hers. A small moan escaped from the woman's throat, her finger lacing in his hair to deepen their kiss (if it was physically possible). Legolas slowly slid his lips from hers to her cheek, then to her curve of her face where her jaw and ear met. Adrienne let out a small gasp and craned her neck up when Legolas moved his kisses to the front of her throat, then down her chest, placing kisses where each button used to lay. Legolas smirked against her skin, her stomach jumped and she gave a small gasp when his tongue dipped into her navel. Kissing his way back up to attack Adrienne's throat, his nimble fingers moved in front of her; gently circling her navel before unbuttoning the jeans. Arching her hips, the elf slid the coarse material from his lovers legs, while she unclasped her bra behind her. Finding that she was the only one receiving attention, Adrienne craned her neck to flick her tongue across the pointed tip of his ear. A bolt ran down the elf's spine, and he completely stopped, let a low moan come from his throat. The tips of his ear where always very sensitive to touch, and she was using it to her full advantage, swirling her tongue around one while his finger swirled around the other. Adrienne smirked inwardly at the elf's new demeanor, taking the opportunity to flip them over.  
  
Legolas looked up with surprise (and passion) in his eyes when he opened them again, and Adrienne smirked down at him. "What? You didn't really think I was going to let you have all the fun." She said, then shrugged her shirt and bra off and tossed it away. Legolas smirked and sat up, his tongue swirling around her nipples, before suckling on each mound of flesh like a child. Adrienne bit her bottom lip, and pressed her hand flat on his hard chest, reluctantly pushing him on to his back. Legolas down just long enough to see Adrienne hovering over the hem of his shirt. Give him a seductive, yet reassuring look, she slowly and teasingly pushed the fabric up; planting wet kisses on any skin that showed. Legolas let his eyes close again, sighing in content as her lips worshiped his chest, and gasping when she suckled on a peaked nipple. He begged every god that he could think of to make her stop, and not at the same time. The elf felt another, yet different, bolt shot through him when he was free of his shirt and felt her bare chest against his. Grasping her shoulders lightly, he slowly pushed her away from his neck, letting the warm sensation linger for as long as possible.  
  
"As much as I enjoy this, I believe I would enjoy something else more." He said, rocking his hips up against her. Adrienne shivered, and kissed the elf again, letting him move to be on top. 'This time' She thought, and moved her hips to let him remove her panties. Legolas quickly slipped off his shorts and tossed randomly on the floor, like the rest of the clothing, and settled in between her thighs. His pace was slow, wanting this to last. Adrienne arched her back up to the elf's chest. Her hips rocking up to met his slow and steady thrust. "Legolas.... I'm not made of glass.. mmmm...go harder." Legolas smirked, remembering she was not like the fragile females he had rutted with in the past. His pace quickened, and Adrienne moaned her approval; and let their bodies continue to move together. Incoherent words, moans, gasp, and 'I love you' escaped their mouths; till finally, when they thought they couldn't take it anymore, they climaxed. Wave after wave of warm pleasure crashing down on them as they each called out to the other as their bodies filled with the others essense and soul.  
  
*****It's safe to open your eyes now*******  
  
Legolas laid on top of Adrienne, supporting most of his weight on his arms, giving them both the chance to breathe. When they had, Legolas pulled out of Adrienne and rolled over on his side; taking his bound with him to lie against him. His arms wrapped protectively around Adrienne's waist, his right hand stroking the small of her back in time with her breathing. Legolas moved forward and gave his love a kiss, one so full of love and passion that it felt like the other was sucking the soul out of the others body. "Amin mela lle, Nin a'mael Adrienne." Adrienne sighed, knowing what he said and the meaning behind them. "Amin mela lle, Nin a'mael Legolas." She echoed, and let her eyes flutter closed. Legolas smiled, eyes roam over her figure; mesmerizing the erotic, angelic, and alluring state she sleep after their love making. Legolas moved the damp strands and kissed her brow one last time, then wrapped a blanket around himself and his lover, drifting to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrienne stirred lightly, the warm rays of the sun warming her back and forcing her to wake up. Sighing in defeat, she reluctantly opened her eyes, and came face to face with a sleeping Legolas (A/N: lucky girl!). She studied him for a moment, she knew elves slept with their eyes open, but had never seen one sleeping before. His eyes were half closed, glassy, and held a far off stare, Legolas almost looked like he was dead. She carefully moved her arm from being trapped under the elf's arm, tracing the elf's features with her tips. Legolas smiled faintly in his sleep, his eyes closed fully and blinked open. Adrienne smiled and lightly kissed the elf's lips, who cupped the back of her head to give her full kiss before she could move away. When they did, Adrienne kept her eyes closed and gave him a sleepy half smiled, "I could really get used to doing this every morning." She said, and then reopened her eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I believe I could as well," He said. Adrienne smiled, and looked over his shoulder to look at the clock, groaning when she saw it was all ready noon. "As much as I hate to admit it, we should get up." Legolas groaned himself at the prospect. "Must we?"  
"I was not aware that elves whined." Adrienne said with a chuckle. "I was not whining. Merely showing my great reluctance to your suggestion." He said, and Adrienne cocked up an eyebrow. "Oh really, is that what elves call it. And yes we have to get up. We can't stay here all day." Legolas smirked, quickly lunging forward, and looming over the woman under him. "That was my plan for today," He said, starting to plant kisses across her throat. Adrienne moaned, and reluctantly pushed the elf off her. "I need a shower." She said, and slipped out of her bed over to her closet, pulling out her silky royal blue robe, tying it loosely around her waist. Legolas's eyes followed her the entire way, watching as she moved over to her vanity and rummaged through her jewelry box. Legolas's brow knitted slightly and he sat up, as she sat on the bed with her legs under her. "A tradition of my people," she said. Legolas carefully picked up the slightly tarnished band of silver and examined it. "When two people get married, they wear a ring the other gives them to show that they belong to that other person. I don't really think I cheap old ring counts as a wedding ring though." Legolas shook his head. "No, it's perfect." Adrienne smiled faintly, as he slipped the ring on. "Now that that's done, I'm going to go get my shower." She said, and left the bed, stopping at the doorframe to look over her shoulder at him. "Are you just going to stay there and stare at me?" Legolas smirked at the suggestion, and followed his bounded out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New chapter done!! Yeah!! Okay tell me what you think please. I don't care if you send flames, but tell me why! Laterz! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne.  
  
'thought' *emphasis* "talk"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne groaned lightly at the sound of her alarm clock. She cracked her eyes open, glaring sleepily at the black object, before turning it off. 'Why's it been so hard to get up lately? ...Oh yeah' She thought, snuggling back into her lovers embrace. She smiled as his grip around her waist tightened slightly. She looked over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip, and carefully tried to slip out of the elf's grasp without waking him; which was as easy as freeing your hand from a house of cards and not knocking them over. By some miracle, she managed to accomplish her goal, grabbing some clean clothes.  
  
After a quick shower and changing, Adrienne headed into the kitchen. She looked outside the window over the skin, sipping her coffee, when a pair of arms circled her waist. "Elves are a very clingy species aren't they," She said, glancing over at the head that was pressed to her neck. "Elves are not clingy, as you call it. We are, however, possessive of what belongs to us." Legolas said, planting kisses on her neck. Adrienne scoffed, "Since when do I belong to you?"  
  
"Since four weeks ago. You belong to me, like I belong to you." Legolas said, still not relenting from her neck. Adrienne smiled and put her coffee cup on the table, and turned around his Legolas arms. "Could you let go? I kinda need to get to work." She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking the tip of one ear. Legolas groaned, and dropped his head on her shoulder. "Do not go," He said huskily, pulling her waist closer to him. Adrienne smirked, "The thought succumbing to your wishes and needs is tempting. But if I don't go, I might get fired. If that happens, I'll have to get a normal job like everyone else, work from six in the morning to five at night. Every. Day." Legolas sighed and pulled away, leaning on the kitchen island behind him. Adrienne chuckled at the slight pout on the elf's lips, and gave them a chase kiss. "I think you can live a couple hours without me." She said, picking her equipment off the island and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne reentered her apartment, and pressed her back to the back front door. 'What am I going to do?' She thought with a sigh, and then lightly banged her head to the door. "Legolas where are you?" She called, walking into her office, which was really only her laundry room with a computer in it, to put her equipment away. "Hey!" Adrienne called again when she didn't get answer the first time, and headed into her room. Adrienne looked down at her elf, as he lay in her bed on his back 'asleep'. "Faker," Legolas chuckled and looked over at her. "How did you know I was faking?"  
  
"Your eyes are different. Now get up." She said, playfully smacking him in the arm. "Why do you not come down here?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I don't want to, and you can't make me."  
  
The elf smirked at the challenge of his love. Legolas's arms quickly shot up and latched on to Adrienne's forearms, and flipped her on to the bed so he was on top of her. "You cheater. Your an elf, so your really fast." Adrienne wined, trying to free her arms from being trapped by her head. "Perhaps you are a bit slow?" Legolas said with a smirk. "Whatever. Can you let my arms go?" Legolas arched a mental eyebrow, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong Adrienne?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" She asked, nervously tucking a piece of imaginary hair behind her hair. Okay he knew something was wrong now. Adrienne was never nervous, fidgeting with her fingers and not looking at him was not in her character. Legolas cupped gently cupped Adrienne's chin and turned her to face him, "Adrienne, tell me what troubles you." He said reassuringly, and Adrienne sighed. "I took off work early today, and went to the doctor." She said slowly. "Why? Are you ill melanin?" He asked, worried that this was serious. "No, I'm not sick. But if I do get sick, it's not a problem." Legolas furrowed his brows...She wasn't making any sense! "Melanin?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, with child." She whispered and braced herself for him to yell or something. Legolas sat there, a bit in shock, but the good kind of shock. "Do you mean it? You're with child?" He asked, and Adrienne nodded. "Please, please don't be mad!" Legolas's brow knitted together at her. "Why would I be angry at you?" Adrienne shrugged at his question. Legolas smiled, and kissed Adrienne. "Adrienne, I told you before we bonded, that one day I wanted to have a family with you. That I wish for you to bear my children. I meant that." Said Legolas, gently stroking Adrienne's cheek. Adrienne leaned forward, and captured her elf's lips in a passionate kiss. Legolas returned the kiss with equal vigor, glad that nothing was wrong with Adrienne  
  
The doorbell interrupted the tender moment. Legolas groaned, and pulled away, glaring down the hall at the door. Adrienne chuckled, "I'll get it." She said sliding off the bed. The doorbell rang again, and Adrienne assumed that it was Danielle; since patients was not her forte. "I'm comin' hold on." She said jokingly, and purposely slowing down . Adrienne opened her door, the smile on her face vanishing. "Mother,"  
  
"Adrienne" The woman in front of the door said. "What are you doing here?" Adrienne asked, keeping a firm grip on the door. "May I come in first?" The woman in her late forties asked. "Oh yeah, forgot you had to be invited." She said sarcastically, and stepped out of the way. The woman sneered slightly at her daughter, and stepped in. Adrienne sighed and closed the door, "Now why are you here?" The younger woman asked. "I came to see your aunt Claire, she wasn't at home so I came here." She said, and Adrienne nodded. "Of course. Why would you make a trip just to see your only daughter?" Adrienne said, heading into the living room to sit down. "How was the family Christmas thing?" Adrienne asked, flopping down in the armchair. "Fine, why weren't you there?" Helen asked, and Adrienne smirked. "It's kind of hard to show up for something when you don't know when it is. Plus I don't think I was invited" She said, the older woman arching an eyebrow. "Who is he?" Adrienne turned around to she Legolas appearing in the room and heading over to Adrienne's side. "His name is Legolas. Legolas, this is Helen Chase, my mother."  
  
"A pleasure," Legolas said, leaning forward with his hand extended. Helen looked at his hand, then him, then Adrienne. Legolas retracted his hand, seeing it wasn't going to be taken, and took a seat on the armrest of Adrienne's chair. "What is he doing here? I thought that Zach, or what ever his name was, lived with you." She said, and Adrienne sighed. "He's not my roommate mother." Legolas smiled at Adrienne, and place a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should tell her," Adrienne looked up at him with eyes that scream why-did-you-have-to-say-that. "Tell me what?" Adrienne sighed, and placed her hand over the one on her shoulder.  
  
"Congratulate me mother, I'm pregnant." She said, giving a half smile to Legolas who smiled down proudly at her. Helen seemed less than thrilled, "Are you sure it's yours?" She asked Legolas. The elf stiffened and looked at her in shock, "Of course it's his!" Adrienne countered, and the older woman shrugged. "Perhaps, but this is you we are talking about Adrienne." Helen said, and Adrienne gave a half tearful choked laugh. "Yes, I'm sure having me as your daughter was the worst thing to happen to you." Adrienne said. "You do not know how to have a family Adrienne!"  
  
"I'm sure! I had some great tutoring after all." Helen face when blank and she shot up, Adrienne following. "Who do you think you are!?! How dare you question my parenting!" Helen screeched. "What parenting?!?" Adrienne yelled back, "Now I'm going to do what you did to what you did to me. Get out of my house!" Adrienne screamed, pointing at the door. Helen shook her head at her daughter, and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Adrienne collapsed back down on the couch, cradling her head in her hands. Legolas immediately came to her side to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and gently stroking her hair. Adrienne sat back up, tears starting to crawl down her cheeks as she forced a laugh, "You know, for a second there, I really thought that she would be happy for me. Just once." She said, and started to fully sob. Legolas held her tighter, kissing her brow lightly as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh... calm down mela, it will be all right." He assured, and Adrienne shook her head. "She's always been like this, ever since dad left. Why can't she ever be happy for me?" Adrienne sobbed, wrapping her arms around Legolas's neck. Legolas shook his head, "I cannot answer that mela. Perhaps she envies your happiness."  
  
Adrienne quickly regained her composer and pulled out of Legolas's embrace, harshly pushing her tears away. "I'm sorry you had to meet her. She didn't used to be like that... well as bad as that. She blames me for my dad leaving her." Legolas sighed, and pushed her remaining tears away. "I do not see how you could be related to a woman like that, or how she could fathom the thought of anyone leaving because of you." He said, and Adrienne chuckled. "You make me sound like I'm some kind of angel,"  
  
"You are my angel." Adrienne laughed; Legolas had a way of always knowing what to say. "Hopeless romantic," Adrienne said, and Legolas chuckled. "I am glad to see that you have returned to your normal self. Please, do not be saddened by that woman's actions." He said, and Adrienne sighed. "I just wish that she could be happy for me like a normal parent." Legolas cupped the side of her face to look at her. "Are you happy with being buond to me? That we are going to have a child now?" He asked, and Adrienne blinked a few times. "Of course Legolas!"  
  
"Then that is all that matters. I love you, and you are the one I am bound to. I care for what no one's thought or happiness save yours, Adrienne, and soon our child's." Adrienne smiled, and hugged her elf, resting her head on his shoulder. "How'd you get so good at always saying the right thing?" Legolas smiled and kissed the side of her neck. "Years of practice,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Slightly angsty I know, but it will get worse before it gets better. Laterz! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne and the other characters.  
  
'thought'  
  
*emphasis*  
  
"speech"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thunder, rain, and lighting covered the sky of New York. This was practicly oblivious to Legolas and Adrienne, however. The elf spooning(1) by his bounded, one arm drapped loosely around her waist. His eyes were a glassy, far off stare as he slept peacefully. His oblivious state was inturputed by this tingling sensation coursing over his body; from the tips of his ear to his toes. He didn't know what was going on, but his sub concius assumed that this was what Adrienne meant when she said her hand had fallen asleep. So, he shrugged it off and didn't awaken, remembering that she said it would go away in a few moments.  
  
Then, a few moments later, Legolas noticed that the warmth by his side was leaveing. Not like Adrienne was leaveing, but slowly disolving from his grasp. He still didn't wake up, assuming that she was trying to slip away like she did some times in the morning. Then there was, nothing. The space beside him was empty and cold, like no one had been there at all. Legolas blinked back into reality, wincing slightly at the light that came through the window. 'Wait...I always sleep with my back *facing* the window?' He thought, and snatched his eyes open. His eyes widened the size of sacurs, and mouth dropped as he looked around. Marble floor, oak door, pine colored draps pulled back from huge glass doors that led to a balcony and acted as windows, laying in the middle of a four post bed with green silk comforters pooling around his hips; his was in his chambers in the palace of Mirkwood. Legolas franticly looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. Adrienne hadn't crossed over with the elf. Legolas shook his head slowly in shock, "No, no this is a dream. This is a dream, I'm going to wake up and Adrienne be by my side. Like always." He said quietly to himself. Hesitantly, with a timidly shaking hand touched the beding be side him, finding it was ice cold. Legolas felt his heart clentch, and tears come to his eyes. "No. No! This is not happening! I do not believe it! No!" He screamed, back handing the head board behind him. "...Adrienne..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne groaned and rolled over, and furrowed her brows. She hadn't been able to roll over freely in a long time. She opened her eyes, and hissed at the greeting of sun shine. She yawned and squinted her eyes as she sat up. Where was her elf? He uselly indulged in sleeping in with her when she didn't have to work. She looked beside her, and saw the elf had been there at one time.  
  
"Legolas?" She called, knowing he would easily hear her. 'Probably going to tackle me when I get into the living room.' She thought, get out of bed and tossing on her robe. She strechted as she walked down the hall into the living room, on her guard for an attack. She furrowed her brows when the TV was still off, and the rest of the house had been untouched. Then it dawned on her, she was alone. No Legolas, no anyone. He couldn't have left this morning, he didn't have anywhere to go. "Legolas? Come one quit playing around." She called again, getting worried. Then her sub concius gave her a terrible thought, he did have somewhere to go. 'No, no that couldn't be' "Legolas?" She called again, but knwe there would be no answer. Adrienne felt this huge blow knock the streght from her, like she had been punched by a boxer. She gripped the back on the couch to keep from falling, and bit back her tear. "Legolas," Came her chocked out cry, but when no answer came this time, she dropped to the floor and sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I warned you people, "...it's going to get worse before it gets better..." remember that? Did none of you get that?! Review please. If you do not you will never know if little Timmy gets out of the well....wait wrong story.  
  
(1)-if you don't know, spooning is when one person lays on their side and another person lays on their side pressed very closing to the others back. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne.  
  
'thought'  
  
*emphasis*  
  
"talk"  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
The king of men rode into the realm of wood elves, Mirkwood. As he passed the entrance to Mirkwood's palace, he was greeted by a blonde she- elf. "Welcome to Mirkwood Lord Aragorn. My lord has wished for your presence as soon as you arrived." Aragorn gave a curt nod and dismounted his horse. "I suspected as much. His message told me that it was urgent, but not what it was. Might you know what matter I have been summoned for, milady?" The she elf bowed her head slightly and nodded slowly. "Yes, but I am not permitted to say milord. Please follow me." She answered, walking into the palace. Aragorn sighed and followed her. He never liked being in the dark about anything, especially when something was wrong.  
  
He followed the blonde down many ivory corridors, till they came to stand in front of two large oak doors. The elf opened the door, and gracefully stepped aside, nodding him into Thranduill's study. "Aragorn, good you are here." The king said, rising from his seat behind his desk. "Greetings Thranduil. How have you been during the long month since our last encounter?" The ex-ranger asked, taking a seat in front of the desk as the king took his seat again. "I am well, but it is my son that I worry for." Thranduil said in a somber tone. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked, becoming worried for his friend. There was rarely anything that bothered the Elven prince. "Yes. He has been in very dark and bleak spirits for three months now. He barely eats and sleeps. He leaves his room even less frequently. I have not seen him this way since his mother died, only now it is worse. I...I fear that he is trying to fade from this world." Aragorn gasped inwardly at the King's word, but tried to keep a straight face. "Do you know of anything that could have caused this?" The human king asked, but Thranduil shook his head. "No, he refuses to speak with anyone as well. All that I know is that he was gone for roughly three or four months. No one thought anything of it, however, he has 'disappeared' many times before. But one day he, it seemed as if he appeared in his chambers. He was in a frantic, sorrowful, shocked state, saying something about going back somewhere. Now he has just turned his back to everyone and everything."  
"And you wish for me to speak with him." Aragorn concluded, and Thranduil nodded. "I would not ask you to if I were not so worried for him." Aragorn tossed his hand up at the king's statement. "Please, if what you say is true, I wish you would have summoned me sooner." Aragorn said, getting up from his seat and heading out of the room.  
  
A few moments later, Aragorn stood in front of the prince's chamber doors. Deciding that he would most likely get no answer if he knocked, Aragorn walked right in. He looked around the slightly shadowed room, now becoming more worried then before; elves hated darkness of any form. "Legolas?" the human called out. "Aragorn?" Came the weak reply of the elf, as he stood, shaking, from his chair, "Aragorn? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, his voice cracking now and then from being used that frequently. "Your farther requested that I come and speak with you. He is so worried for you." He said, and he now could see why. His form looked frail and was a shade paler than usual, faint smoke colored lay under lifeless blue orbs, to put it simply Legolas was a mess. "Legolas come take a walk with me, the air will do you some good and we could speak of what is going on with you." Legolas sighed and sat back down. "Leave Aragorn. I do not wish to talk or got outside. Just leave me be." Aragorn grumbled, and with three strides, was lifting the elf up by his shoulders. "You cannot push me away so easily my friend. You are going outside, even if I have to drag you there." Legolas tried to pull away, but he had become to weak from sleep depravation and hunger to succeed.  
  
Aragorn mentally shook his head, and gripped tighter on to his friends shoulders. "You cannot win against me in your condition my friend. Now will you come quietly, or will I have to perform the second option?" Legolas sighed and stopped struggling, then followed the ex-ranger outside. The elf squinted at the bright light that was outside his room, "Has it been that long since you left your room?" The human asked, but Legolas gave no replay.  
  
The two walked in silence through the palace gardens of Mirkwood. Aragorn was right; the air did make him feel a bit better... if only a bit. "So, are you going to tell me what troubles you or do I have to guess?" Aragorn asked, but Legolas gave no reply. The man gripped Legolas's shoulder, halting him and turning the elf to face him. "Legolas, talk to me. Your father is worried about you. He says you do not eat, or sleep, or leave your room, and from the look of you I see no reason to argue that. He thinks you have chosen to fade." Legolas looked down and shrugged the ex- ranger's hand off, taking a seat on a stone bench not far away. "Aragorn, how would you feel if you lost Arwen? If one night she just faded away from your grasp while you slept?" Aragorn felt his mouth go ajar, and slowly took a seat next to his Elven friend. "Would you feel like a piece, if not all of you was shattered? Would you not sleep so you could stop seeing her face in your dreams? Would you stop living so you would not have to go through it without her. I want to fade away Aragorn, if I cannot be with her in her world or anywhere I do not wish to live." He said, bowing his head to cradle it in his hands.  
  
Aragorn felt his heart go out to his friend. He knew if he lost Arwen, he too would have shut himself off from the world. "Legolas, you said that if you where not with her in her world that you did not wish to live. Do you mean that she is not from Middle Earth?" Legolas nodded. "Her world was the opposite of this world. I was transported there, confused and knew not what to do. She help me, taught me of her world, let me into her home, and into her life." A small smile coming to the elf's lips. "You loved her?"  
  
"No, I still do. I love her with every fiber of my being Aragorn, and I always will. I knew that, even from the short amount of time we where together. I bound myself to Adrienne, now I have lost her." Aragorn now understood the seriousness of the situation. Not only had he lost his love, but a part of his soul. "Legolas, I'm so sorry for your loss. But this Adrienne, do you not think she would want you to be happy?" Aragorn asked, trying to comfort his friend. Legolas sat up straight, "I will not be happy until she is with me again." He said, walked back to the palace.  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Adrienne sat quietly in the booth of a coffee shop down the street from her apartment. She stared blankly outside the window, a depressed look across her face. Danielle, who was sitting in front of her (and who had forced her to get out of her apartment like she did every chance she got), saw the depressed demeanor of her best friend. "Adrienne, will you talk to me? Come on, say something." The red-head said. "I want to go home," Adrienne said, not looking at her. "No! Before you know it you won't be able to go anywhere. 'cept when I kidnap my god baby for the afternoon." Danielle said, self-proclaiming herself the baby's godmother the second she found out Adrienne was pregnant. "I just want Legolas back." She said, putting her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Danielle sighed and lazily stirred her coffee, "I know babe, I know. You love him a lot. I thought he loved you a lot too."  
  
"He does love me Danielle! He's not like other guys who leave when they find out a girl is pregnant." She said, and Danielle gave her a look. "Then where is he, babe?" Adrienne glared at her and shot up from her seat, planning to storm off, but doubled over in pain instead. Danielle shot over to her and put her arm around her friends shoulder. "Adrienne, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I-I d-don't know.." She said, gasping in pain and gripping her stomach. Adrienne groaned in pain, and soon everything went dark.  
  
When Adrienne opened her eyes again she wasn't in the coffee shop. She was in a bed, on her back, in a solid white room. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Adrienne looked over to her left to see a women in white slacks and a T-shirt with color splotches all over it. Before she could ask anything, the woman walks out of the, only to return a moment later with a man in a white coat. That's when everything clicked; she was in the hospital. "Hello Ms. Chase. I'm Dr. Shane, one of the doctors here at St. Josephen(1) Hospital."  
  
"Yeah that's great. What happened?" She asked, and he sighed. "Ms. Chase, were you aware that you were pregnant?" Adrienne's face went pale and mouth dropped. "What do you mean were?! What happen to my baby?!" She asked, sitting up quickly. "I'm sorry Ms. Chase, you had a miscarriage." He said somberly. Adrienne went into shock, and then dropped back covering her hands over her face. "Oh God,"  
  
"Like I said, I'm sorry Ms. Chase. But it is quite common for women suffering from depression to have miscarriages (2)." He said. Adrienne uncovered her face, tears sliding down her face with a forced smile on her face. "I'm I supposed to feel better now?" She asked sarcastically, before her face dropped again. "Just get out," She said, covering her face with her hands again. After the door closed, Adrienne let herself sob freely. 'I've lost everything now. Legolas, I wish you were here to make this all better.'  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
(1) If this really is a hospital, I don't own it. (2)- Don't quote me on that I don't know if it's true or not.  
  
And the angust continues! Yes I know I'm evil, but let me just say this...."...it's going to get worse before it gets *better*..." . Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Laterz!! 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to, but don't. I do own Adrienne and the other characters.  
  
'thought'  
  
*emphasis*  
  
"speech"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne stood under the water that rained down from the showerhead. The warm droplets gathering in small rivers that slid down her body. Her only movement was her hands gliding over her wet skin, which stopped when she reached her once again flat stomach. Tears started to join the small rivers, as memories of what could have been started flooding back. It had been three weeks since her return from the hospital, the doctors keeping her for a week for observation. Her friends observation had ended about three hours ago, Rachel had stopped by this time; one of them would stop by sometime everyday to make sure she was okay. 'I'm not okay. I'm miserable. All I wanted was for Legolas to be with me, was that so much to ask?' She thought, turning of the water and stepping out of the shower.  
  
She tossed on her panties, bra, and faded gray robe after having dried off some. She brushed the dishevel strains of wet hair straight, and looked at herself in the mirror for a second. Her eyes and skin were flushed red, not uncommon to the woman anymore... one who had never really cried since she was in her teens. Casting her gaze from the mirror, Adrienne walked back to her room and flopped on her bed; not bothering to remove any of her clothing or change into her nightclothes. She looked to the outside world through her window, watching the dark cloud threatening rain hang in the setting sky.  
  
Sometime during the night, the clouds made good on their threat, sending down a blanket of rain. Adrienne laying curled up in a semi ball, body slightly tense, dreaming that what had happen had been the real dream and Legolas was by her side. During her sleep, Adrienne felt a warm presence surround her, like how she felt when her elf held her to him; safe, warm, loved. Her tension melted, and Adrienne let herself drift farther into the presence grasp. Then she heard a voice; a soft, caring, calm voice of a woman, one that held a lyrical sound of Elven tongue. "Waken young one," Adrienne groaned in protest, she did not wish to wake up. She didn't want to wake up and find herself alone again, she couldn't. "Fear not min hin (1), you are safe. Now awake." Slowly, Adrienne complied with the voice. Her green hues slowly opened, then sat up and furrowed her brows at her surrounding. She was in a forest clearing, tall green trees scattered thickly around her, and she now lay in soft grasses and flowers instead of her bed. "Where am I?"  
"You are in Arvandor, The High Forest. You are in the realm of the Elven Gods." Adrienne looked to the side to see the voice, face to face. She was indeed an elf. Long blonde hair cascaded into her lap and over her shoulder in shining wave, parted by a band of silver and ruby twined together on her forehead. Her slender limbs and figure made her seem very frail, and her blood colored dress made her skin looked almost transparent. She sat on her ankles by Adrienne, staring at her with silver blue eyes.  
  
"So, am I dead?" Adrienne asked after a while, breaking the silence between them. "No, you are very much alive." The elf answered. "So, is this a weird dream or an out of body experience?" She asked, and the elf chuckled. "Neither my dear. You are still in mortal form, I have transported you here to speak with you." The she-elf said kindly. Adrienne nodded slowly, "Okay, now I would like to know who you are and what I'm doing here?" She said, hints of sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I am sure you do. I am Hanali Celanil, and you have been brought here to speak of what has happened over the past moons." Adrienne bowed her head at the subject. She really was not in the best of sprits towards the 'higher powers' as of late. "You and the son of Thranduil have suffered much heart ache over your separation. He and you share a love and bond that not even a separation of worlds can waver. You two are mated souls, it is a rare thing to find indeed."  
"Then why did you take it away?" Adrienne questioned bitterly, eyeing the Elven Goddess sideways. "It was not our power that sent him there, and it was not our power that brought him back. He was not meant to be in your world, but as fate would have it, you two were set in two different worlds neither of you were meant for." Hanali said in a somber tone.  
  
Adrienne sat up, her back straight and her legs crossed in Indian style, and surveyed the Goddess carefully. "So basically your saying that even though we're like soul mates we're not supposed to be together. Boy you guys up stairs have some screwed up logic..." Said Adrienne, becoming frustrated that this was turning out to be another 'forget him and move on' lectures; like the ones from her friends. "Your words have some truth. Originally, you to were never meant for the other's worlds. But we can change that. In the exchange of a trade." Adrienne went ridged and stared at her in shock. "A trade? A trade?! You've taken the love of my life, the one person in the world who could make me happy, and the father of my child. You took my child from me. You took what little bit of unconditional happiness I had in my life. In essence you took my life from me! What more could you people possible want?!" Adrienne yelled, not caring that she was a Goddess or the Queen of France. "That is what we want." Adrienne's face scrunched in confusion, "What?"  
  
"Your life: *that* is the trade. Your mortal life in the world you know, in exchange for a Elven immortal one in the realm of Middle Earth." Adrienne thought her jaw hit the ground at what Handail said. "E-Elven immortal, you mean, can live forever unless I get killed." Handail nodded with a small smile. "Exactly, my dear. You will look as you are now forever more. Your memories will not be changed or altered. You will be as you are at this moment, only with the light of Valar in you." (a/n: I think that's what the elves call immortality)  
  
Adrienne looked around in shock a few times; she was going to be immortal! "But there is a small catch to this trade." 'Should have known...' Adrienne thought, coming back to reality. "You may never return to the world you know now. You must remain in Middle Earth till the ended of you days. You can never see the people whom you have grow close to again." The Goddess warned. "Will I be with Legolas?" Adrienne asked, and Hanali smiled. "That is this arrangement was intended for," Adrienne smiled, tears sliding down her face as she nodded like a child. "Yes, yes! Were do I sign in?! What do I do?! When do I get to Middle Earth?!" Hanali gave a whimsical chuckle at the mortal's response. The Goddess clutched her hands, and together they stood; Adrienne still clad only in what she had flopped down in her bed with. "Close your eyes. Then relax your body ad mind." Adrienne quickly complied with the elf's request. Hanali leaned down, and gave the young woman a chase kiss on her forehead. Immediately, Adrienne could feel the warmth that had surrounded her fill her body. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Everything looked the same; she looked at her hands as they flexed in and out, they seemed the same as well. The only difference was she felt warm and full of energy, 'So this is why Legolas always insisted on "sleeping in late"' She thought with a chuckle. "Are you sure I'm immortal now? I don't feel that much different."  
"Yes, believe it or not, you are immortal now" Hanali said, and Adrienne smiled. "Now can I go to Legolas?" Hanali chuckled again at the new immortals attitude. "My, how mortal life has made you impatient." The Goddess joked, the blow a kiss to the younger woman; and the scenery faded into white.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stood with his arms crossed by his balcony window, staring blankly out at the scenery covered by night's vale. "Milord, will you not take rest? It is all ready late into the night." One of the palace servants, who had been sent to see if the prince had eaten and slept, asked. "I will shortly, you may leave now." The prince said, not taking his eyes off his view. He heard the she elf give a weak sigh, and then the door clicked shut. The servant knew as well as he, that he would not take sleep. Legolas refused to sleep in his bed, dreams filled with his bonded one, and wake up alone again. He could not bear another night like that. Either way, he would go insane, from sleep deprivation or psychological damage.  
  
Slowly, his eyes closed letting himself 'daydream' about his love. During his dream, he imagined sneaking up behind Adrienne, her glaring playful at him when he turned her around, and kissing her. He thought he could actually feel her lips pressed to his, her body pressed to him, and hand resting lightly on his shoulders. Then the feeling left, and Legolas slowly up his eyes, knowing that he would be alone again. Only this time he wasn't, Adrienne was there standing in front of him, and casual smile on her face. Legolas's eyes widened, and arms dropped to his side as he stared at her. "Hey," She said casually, like nothing had changed. "Are you real?" Adrienne smiled, stepping closer to him. His eyes closed and he sighed blissfully as her hands slid up his chest, to his shoulder, his neck, and....."Ouch!" He exclaimed as she pinched the point of his ear, then rubbed them to soothe the pain. Legolas smiled brightly and lunged at her, wrapping her protectively in his arm; holding her like his life depended on it. He kissed up her neck and cheek, then pulled back to look at her. "It is you. Oh Valar, I thought I would never see you again or our child. I-" Legolas stopped as he saw the pain come across her face. "Adrienne?"  
"We don't have a baby anymore. I had a miscarriage." She said softly, her eyes downcast. Legolas closed his eyes in pain, and enveloped his bonded again. "I am sorry, I am sorry I was not there. I broke my vow to be with you always." The elf said, a small tear that had originally been there from happiness sliding down his face. He lifted her chin up, so as she could look at him, but Adrienne pulled back and wiped her few tears away, "I broke mine too. Look at you, you look terrible." She joked, running her hand across his face.  
  
Legolas caught her wrist, and pressed it fully to his face; giving a small gasp. "Your immortal," He said in shock, and she nodded. "But...how?"  
"A long story, which I think I'll have enough time to explain. But not right now." She said, kissing her elf passionately. Legolas and Adrienne moaned as there tongue reclaim the others mouth, trying to once again memorize the others taste. They pulled away, reluctantly, resting their foreheads on the others. "Do you want to know what heaven looks like?" Legolas smiled, and skimmed his hand over Adrienne's face. "Yes," Adrienne squeaked as the Elven prince lifted Adrienne up to his chest, his strength returning with her, and carrying his love to his bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1)min hin-my child  
  
2)Hanali Celanil- Elf Goddess of Romance, Love, and Beauty  
  
Ta da! Look all better, and you people doubted me! Any way, like? Thought I'd do something different since everyone else has him give up his immortality. But guess what happens when he does that........He dies! And I'm thinkin' "No, no, no, no, no, this can't happen!" so I did my version ^_^. If you want to learn more about Hanali Celanil or any other Elven Gods go  
  
here----- isn't the last chapter) 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? *sigh* I do not, will not ever, own LOTR! I do own Adrienne and Ariana.  
  
Fire Sage: Well as the saying goes: All good things must come to an end. Before you cry and/or get mad at me, read the bottom author's note at the end of this chapter.  
  


* * *

  
Epilogue  
  
The mid day sun shone over the garden of the Mirkwood palace. On the ground, under the shade of a willow tree sat forty-two year old Adrienne Chase. The ivy material of her dress blended with the grass, and the belled sleeves wafted gently in the breeze.  
  
She had been with Legolas now for roughly two decades. She had first met Aragorn and Arwen at her bounding ceremony to Legolas those two decades ago (Legolas insisting that they have their bounding ceremony as soon as possible). She had become close friends withth both of them; even though she felt a bit guilty that she was given immortality, whereas Arwen lost hers. Thranduil had been a bit reluctant to welcome her to the family; Adrienne had guessed because he feared that his son would have to give up his immortality. After a short while, however, Adrienne had won the former king him over. He had commented once that she reminded him of his late wife; a complement that Adrienne cherished. He had left for the undying lands seven years ago, something that she knew still weighed on her loves heart. Legolas was now King of Mirkwood, leaving her the Lady of Mirkwood; a title she still had to get used to.  
  
They had a daughter now, Adriana, who was tweleve but appeared the age of seven; her body aging faster than an average elf, because her mother was once a mortal. She had her father hair, skin, and pointed ears, but her mothers eyes, smile, and sharp wit. She was a bundle of energy, and had an uncanny ability to cause mischif.  
  
"Atara!" Adrienne looked up just in time to see Adriana come to a halt in her lap. Adrienne chuckled, and brushed the loose strands of golden hair out of her daughter's emerald gaze. "Sorry, mela, she insisted on seeing you." Legolas said, taking a much leisurely pace towards the two. "You never could say no to a pretty face," Adrienne said with a faint smirk, as he sat down neck to her. "Look what Ada showed me how to make, Atara," The little girl squealed happily, pointing to the crown of various flowers that lay between her pointed ears. "It's beautiful Adriana," her mother said, touching one of the flowers lightly with her fingers. "You really like it, mommy?" The child asked, using the name Adrienne had said she called her mother when she was very young. Adrienne nodded at her daughter, "Then I will go and make you one too!" She exclaimed, squirming out of her mother's lap and scampering off.  
  
Legolas smiled at his daughter's retreating form. Adriana possessed the same independent sprit and euphoria for life that he mother did, something he greatly loved in his bonded. The elf looked over at his wife, and pulled her into his lap; his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and her head on his shoulder, both out of habit. "What are you thinking of, mela?" Legolas asked, glancing down at Adrienne briefly. Adrienne sighed, but gave no answer; Legolas knew what she was thinking of. "You still miss your homeland, do you not?" He asked, and Adrienne shrugged. "No, not really. I miss my friends, but nothing else. I have everything I could ever want," She sat up, still in his lap, looking at him, "I have you, a beautiful daughter, good friends; there is nothing else I could want." Legolas smiled, lacing his finger in her and kissing her silver band engraved with leaves on her finger. "I am glad you are happy. You are, right?" he asked uncertainly, after a pause. Adrienne tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows. "Nope," Legolas furrowed his brow briefly, but relaxed when Adrienne kissed him passionately. "Now I'm happy," She said, laying her head back on his shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
All done! Like the ending?  
  
Okay, now for the special author's note, which is really a question. Does anyone out there want a sequel? Won't tell you what it's about, but it may take a little while. Review and tell me if you want a sequel.  
  
~*Laterz*~ 


End file.
